1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stacked die packages and methods of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stacked die package typically comprises a plurality of dies packaged in a vertical stack. The stacked die package, when compared to single die packages, has increased functionality as multiple dies with different functions are contained within the same package. A conventional method of assembling the stacked die package involves seating the smaller dies on top of the larger dies to create a pyramid structure such that each die does not seat on the periphery die immediately below it where wire bonding is effected. However, such a stacked die package structure requires the dies to have different surface areas to enable stacking and may also result in problems such as long wire connectivity constraints, poor electrical performance due to increased resistivity, and/or wire sweep during encapsulation.
There is therefore a need to provide a stacked die package and methods of making the same that can at least ameliorate one or more of the problems as described above.